Debauchery
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. Story is better than the summary! HikaruxKaoru future twincest! Chapter 6 is now available! :)
1. Chapter 1

Debauchery

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

* * *

"Oh, Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned softly as the rushing lukewarm water cascaded down his naked body. He touched himself gingerly, imaging that it was his older brother caressing him. "Mmmm… Hika… ahh… ahh!" With a slight tremble and increase in speed of his hand around his shaft, Kaoru tensed up and shot his load through the torrent of water. He shuddered from the aftermath of his release, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower in nothing but his birthday suit.

_Oh, how I wish it were you doing this to me…_

Kaoru was the younger twin in the Hitachiin family and he was the quiet and mature yet easy going twin. However, he had an unacceptable obsession with his own brother. Kaoru observed his older sibling more than anyone else they were aquatinted with. He knew it was downright wrong to succumb to these rituals every morning before they went to school. Hikaru would still be unconscious, entertained with his dreams, while Kaoru was masturbating to the sexual fantasies of them together.

Hikaru was the older twin in the Hitachiin family and he was the more immature one, despite him being the older twin. He was oblivious to others' feelings and sometimes didn't realize his reflection's behaviors. The older twin admitted that Kaoru had behaved slightly different lately towards him. He would blush like a school girl when they lean in close during their forbidden brotherly love performances.

Upon stepping into the shared bedroom that both of the shady twins occupied, Kaoru's faint pink blush reddened tenfold. There, on the bed, was Hikaru sprawled out in all of his naked glory. Kaoru's bottom lip quivered, amber eyes scanned Hikaru's identical figure nervously, and his feet involuntarily inched forward.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned out his brother's name softly, feeling his pants tighten in his crotch area. He stumbled forward with distracted thoughts and an array of emotions surging through his heart. He mentally punished himself for gravitating towards his older brother.

As if Hikaru had sensed his reflection's presence, he stared straight into Kaoru's prying eyes, and swiftly yet eloquently rolled his naked body over to shield his manhood. A faint blush and rapid heart rate increased as he realized that his own brother was checking him out.

"Good morning, Kaoru," Hikaru called out, fishing blindly behind him for the thick covers to blanket himself from further intrusion. Kaoru inwardly chuckled at Hikaru's sudden need for modesty, "Hikaru, it's getting late. We're going to be late."

With a loud yawn and a harsh rub of the eyes, Hikaru finally woke up for the day. Carelessness showed in his footsteps as he stumbled out of bed, blushing lightly in front of his younger copy. Kaoru's hazel eyes followed his naked figure as he slaughtered towards the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

Once Hikaru vanished behind the bathroom door, Kaoru pinched the skin on top of his hand for thinking such disturbing thoughts about his own twin brother. Although his feelings were secret to the world, he was pleased to at least act them out during their brotherly love sessions at the Ouran host club.

"I'm going to do my very best today and woo everyone, including Hikaru." Kaoru hammered him right hand into his open left hand with a smirk of dedication. A pair of amber eyes avert towards the bedroom floor on certain naughty thoughts. Like whether Hikaru was pleasuring himself in the shower like he was earlier this morning. Probably not, Kaoru laughed in disbelief and continued to prepare for the rest of the day. He shoved his feet into a pair of black winter boots, slipped on a pair of charcoal gloves, and tightened the red scarf around his neck.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Hikaru emerged from the steam blanketed bathroom, which bellowed out when he opened the white door. He was only clad in a simple black fuzzy towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He dressed in the same exact attire as his younger sibling. They both sported their Ouran school uniforms; however, they added additional layers of clothing to remain toasty from the bitter snowy weather outside.

"Good morning, Kaoru. Are you ready for another day at the host club, dearest brother?" Hikaru whispered, cupping his brother slightly blushed face in his hands, and gingerly brushing a strand of pumpkin colored hair from his amber eyes. Sighing into his hands, Kaoru nodded with a small smile dancing on his soft pink lips.

This was exactly what Kaoru desired from his older brother, but he knew it was all for show. Like a silent agreement that they followed; the feelings could not cross over that taboo boundary line outside of the Music Room 3. Although, Kaoru had stepped over it when he actually felt his heart accelerate around his brother's closeness.

Outside of the Hitachiin Estates, an impatient limousine waited while snowflakes danced gracefully from the heavens above. Hikaru quickly grasped Kaoru's gloved hand with his own, "Come on, Kaoru! We don't want to be late." Kaoru stumbled behind him, laughing as they rushed through the snow blanket lawn beneath their boots. The midnight blue limousine grumbled and so did the driver at how happy the two twins were acting this early in the morning. Secretly, he wished he could sustain that much liveliness and excitement.

"Good morning, young masters!" The driver chirped with forced cheerfulness at the two teenagers wrestling over who would cross the threshold of the limo first. Hikaru, being the dominant and persistent twin, shoved past his baby brother with a victorious grin. Kaoru stuck out his tongue childishly, strapped on his seat belt, and leaned in close to lay his head on Hikaru's shoulder with a slight shudder.

_He's so warm…_

Kaoru and Hikaru crept through the brightened corridors of the Ouran Academy, halted in front of two towering yet elegant snowy white doors, and simultaneously pushed their way into Music Room 3. The other hosts stared in the general direction with smiles upon their faces to witness the two little devilish twins.

With an adorable echoing sneeze from the younger twin, Hikaru settled himself on to the comfortable plush couch. He tugged Kaoru to plop down next to him on the russet toned couch with lace adorning the arm rests on it. A small coffee table separated them from their adoring guests with an off white lace covering the wood.

Kyouya typed away furiously on his silver laptop, scribbled down notes in his black notebook, and then returned his gaze to the other host members. The profits were exceptionally balanced in his business. That didn't stop him from thinking up additional ideas with his side kick, Tamaki. Speaking of Tamaki, he was absent from the unusually hushed Music Room. Perhaps, he was stuck in snow on his way to school? Kyouya dared not to take a risk and decided to contact the Prince Type host.

Meanwhile, Mori and Honey were sitting together at the usual station that was decorated with sweets at their table. Haruhi approached the two shady twins on the couch with a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Hikaru!" Haruhi flashed a sweet smile at the older twin sitting dangerously close to his twin. To Kaoru's dismay, his older copy scooted away to allow Haruhi to claim the empty area in between them. Kaoru crossed his arms across his chest, feeling left out and ignored as the two chatted idly.

"Good morning, commoner!" Kaoru cheers inappropriately at the gender bender who captured his brother's heart. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was exaggeratingly jealous of the commoner. Hikaru inwardly chuckled at what his twin said but couldn't show that he found it quite humorous in front of his crush. She slapped Kaoru across the face with irritation printed on her face.

"Ouch!" Kaoru cried out in pain, frowning at the brunette to the right of him. Haruhi made a small 'hmph' sound, leaned forward to stand up and departed from the identical twins. She was sick and tired of these damn rich people treating like a low-class citizen.

Kyouya decided to allow the screeching girls outside to flood inside two minutes early this morning. They flooded into the room of attractive host members like never ending rushing water.

A group of ecstatic yellow dress clad fan girls rushed over to the forbidden brotherly love hosts with shaky hands against their chests. Hikaru and Kaoru greeted the overexcited admirers politely.

"So, last night Kaoru jolted right out of bed, sweating and blushing from a nightmare of some sort!" Hikaru bragged to the female clients, who simply squealed in return as naughty thoughts invaded their conscious. Kaoru gasped dramatically with a genuine blush creeping on to his cheeks at the truth. He really did have a dream last night, but it was far from a nightmare. In fact, it was a sex dream about a certain someone.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that…" Kaoru begged in a soft voice as he looked away, blushing and ashamed. Hikaru suddenly cupped his blushing face in his hands, smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You were so adorable, that I had to tell them. I'm sorry, Kaoru. Do you forgive me?" Kaoru mirrored the sweet smile, nodded, and secretly wished that was really how Hikaru felt about them.

_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say… But he's my brother and it's deemed unacceptable to feel this way. _

"I forgive you, Hika…" Kaoru trailed off, clutching onto his older brother's light blue blazer with small teary stinging at the corners of his amber eyes.

_I was in love… Not only in love; was I obsessed…?_

Hikaru pulled his younger reflection closer to his slightly blushed face, gazing deeply into his identical eyes.

"Don't be such a cry baby, Kaoru." Hikaru lectured him teasingly as he brushed his thumb over Kaoru's bottom lip.

"I'm not a cry baby!" Kaoru complained back, gently jerking away from his teasing older brother. Hikaru raised an eyebrow of interest, caressing his slightly reddened face with his right hand. "Oh? So you're denying it? What happens when we play our punishment games?"

"Hikaru…!" Kaoru gasped out, almost moaning in pleasure at the lustfulness in his deeper voice and the thumb that was rubbing his bottom lip suggestively.

Some of the fan girls had fainted and the remaining conscious ones cheered them on. One girl wished they would kiss for real.

"Kiss him already!" One of the eager blushing fan girls pleaded out with clenched fists shaking against her chest. The other females agreed with cheers of approval.

Kaoru and Hikaru's identical hazel eyes widened at the same time at the request. They turned back to each other in embarrassment and looked over to the grinning and nodding in approval Kyouya. The Cool Type host would surely benefit from this new addition to their brotherly love act.

Both of twins gawked at each other, grazing their own bottom lips nervously with their pearly white teeth. Kaoru craved this special attention from his twin brother; Hikaru wasn't exhibiting the same vibes though. The younger strawberry blonde haired twins' face flushed a hot pink color as Hikaru clutched his chin between his fingers. Hikaru's hazel eyes quivered slightly as he tilted his brother's blushing face up and he turned his slightly to the left. They leaned in closely, nervous breaths mingling with a minty flavor.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned! Until then, please review/favorite/follow! Let me know how the story is going. I would deeply appreciate it if you leave me a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Debauchery

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

Thank you for the review! :) Please continue the support! It really motivates me tremendously!

* * *

For a minute, Kaoru really believed his sexual fantasies and dreams would come true. Unfortunately, he never had the best of luck.

"Everyone listen! We are holding a dance in the ball room on Friday!" Tamaki shouted as he busted through the two white doors of the Music Room. Hikaru used this distraction to scoot away from his blushing twin. Kaoru was sporting an erection at their previous closeness and he awkwardly excused himself from the scene.

The fan girls cheered deafeningly, awaiting the rest of the news that the charming Prince Type host had to offer to delight them even further. He displayed his signature host smile and wooed them relentlessly.

Recently the host club had plummeting profits and the performances were becoming uninteresting to the supporters. They sought to satisfy the girls with something innovative and exhilarating. The blonde prince danced over toward the older flustered twin on the russet shaded couch with a grin plastered on his face.

"You two will be the main attraction this year! Don't mess it up." Tamaki warned the last part in a hushed tone to Hikaru. Tamaki noticed right away that Kaoru was missing and raised an eyebrow in question. "Where is your twin?" Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly in return with a placid look on his face. Secretly, he was scared out of his mind with his younger twin not being next to him. Anything could have happened to his precious twin since he wandered off alone.

Without a second thought and a huff, Hikaru dashed out of the room with worriedness clawing at his heart. He feared that Kaoru was kidnapped or worse: He was kidnapped and forced to join the Black Magic Club!

Meanwhile, Kaoru was jerking himself off to the thought of Hikaru making out with him passionately and caressing his body. He quickened his rhythm as he sensed his orgasm approaching soon. He was on the verge of exploding as he stroked his shaft freely with small pants escaping between his parted lips. His slightly watery hazel eyes squeezed shut and he moaned out shamelessly his twin's name.

"Oh, Hikaru…!" He shot strings of white cream colored cum all over the side of the bathroom stall wall. It oozed down the wall, racing against one another. He leaned his back against the opposite dark blue wall in the stall, panting harshly from the aftermath of his orgasm. As soon as he zipped up his fitted black pants with ease, a familiar voice called out his name right next to the closed door.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru's hazel eyes widened as he stumbled forward with a hand slapped over his mouth. He blushed furiously at his twin's voice on the other side of the door. Hikaru had heard everything.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru choked out as the twin on the other side knocked persistently on the door.

"Kaoru, what are you doing in there?" Hikaru asked, even though he already knew what his brother was doing. He just couldn't believe that Kaoru would moan _his_ name as he released his sexual tensions.

"N-Nothing!" Kaoru coughed nervously against the locked door, trembling in his warm winter black boots.

"Okay," Hikaru decided not to continue on since his twin was extremely humiliated at this point. It was true; Kaoru just wanted to run away and not face his twin on the other side of the door.

Eventually, the younger nervous twin emerged from the stall with an ashamed blush blanketing his cheeks. Hikaru pocketed his hands in an uncomfortable fashion as his twin's eyes downcast to the floor. The older Hitachiin stepped forward, grabbed Kaoru's soft hand, and vanished behind the bathroom door.

The twins decided to return back to the Music Room to find out additional information on the upcoming dance this Friday. Once they stepped through the door, they noticed that everyone was busy attending to the other host members. The Hitachiin twins resumed their previous destination, capturing their former audience of females from the other host members. Instead of settling on the couch, they decided to sit at a nearby table with tea occupying the top of the table as well as a vase full of red roses.

"Where did you go, Kaoru?" One of the dedicated crazed females asked in a worried tone. The other girls leaned in, very interested at this point. The younger twin blushed, which caused the girls to squeal at the cute involuntary bodily reaction.

"Well, I… I had to take care of something," He brushed it off with a nervous chuckle and a reddening blush on his cheeks. Hikaru leaned over close to Kaoru, cupping his reddening face lovingly, and announced in the most teasing voice he could muster.

"And I, of course, helped you with that little _problem_, Kaoru." Hikaru winked at his eye widening embarrassed twin leaned up against his chest.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that!" Kaoru protested with clutching hands and a shiver that surged through his entire being. Hikaru gracefully caressed the younger reflection's soft creamy neck with the tips of his fingers. He left goose bumps in the trail and a tingle in his fitted black jeans. The blushing and squealing female teenagers noticed that Kaoru was being aroused by his own twin. Some of them fainted in an overdose of pleasure and excitement.

_Hikaru…_

"Kaoru, I heard you…" Hikaru stated quietly, brushing his fingertips over the younger twin's neck. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore! He needed to make his erotic fantasies a reality with his identical twin.

He swiftly wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, which caught him off guard with widened hazel eyes. The younger twin aimed for Hikaru's lips, but someone had to interrupt them. Again.

_Haruhi…! Damn commoner!_

"Kaoru, what do you think you are doing?" Haruhi's voice sounded uncomfortable, standing before them with her hands planted on her boyish hips. Hikaru pressed his twin away from him as soon as he caught a glimpse of the gender bender commoner. Kaoru was so sick and tired of her interrupting. He wanted to desperately attack her and cause her ultimate pain. Alas, he could not satisfy his desire to murder her, because that would deem him as insane to the other host members.

"Haruhi, why don't you go mingle with Tamaki? Kaoru and I are trying to satisfy our audience." Hikaru shooed her away politely and Kaoru mentally thanked him.

With a prolonged sigh, Haruhi pivoted on her heel and strolled over to see her blonde smitten Sempai. He attacked her with a breath taking embrace and spun her around vigorously in a nonstop circle. They twirled like ballerinas, which made their fans cheer in pure excitement.

Meanwhile, Kaoru crawled back over to his older reflection with a pink blushed face. He scooted the chair closer and closer to Hikaru with a sheepish smile. The said teenager glanced over at his baby brother with a mischievous smirk painted upon his lips. This would surely drive the girls wild with cheers.

Before Hikaru could attempt his meditated action, Kaoru accidentally scorched his left index finger with a splash of stinging tea from the tea pot. Small genuine tears gathered at the corners of his hazel eyes. A small gasp erupted from the older twin, "Kaoru!" He looked up at his older twin and frowned slightly at the pain. Without a second thought, Hikaru swiftly grabbed his injured finger and placed it against his soft lips. This action caused Kaoru to blush tremendously and his legs quiver slightly. The pair of soft lips sucked gently on the sore and an unexpected nip with his teeth. Kaoru gasped out in surprise, pleasure, and pain.

"Kaoru, please be careful. Keep your eyes on me…" Hikaru lectured him, sucking on the receding painful sting on his index finger.

Dizziness consumed his senses and he leaned forward with an inaudible moan escaping his soft lips, "Hikaru…" The girls went wild with roaring cheers and the Music Room filled with squeals and screams.

Kaoru knew this was all for show. This silent agreement that requested them not to become engrossed in outside forbidden sibling love stabbed at his hammering heart. He knew Hikaru had something for their gender bender friend, Haruhi. Kaoru was so close to a nervous breakdown that he didn't know how to express it normally. Usually Hikaru was the twin who acted out, but his feelings were being toyed with beyond his breaking point.

"Oh fuck it, Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted out, throwing his porcelain teacup off of the table with resentment flowing off of him in waves. He jerked his hand away from his brother's lips, breathing out of his nostrils harshly. The other host members cast flabbergasted stares in the two devious twins' direction. The excited fans were taken back with astonished expressions upon their feminine faces at hearing and witnessing the outburst from the younger twin.

"Please excuse my brother, ladies!" Hikaru apologized deeply for his younger twin's sudden explosion. The Cool Type host scrambled over towards the twins and ordered them to leave and settle their fight somewhere else. The Ouran Host Club did not need another episode of the twins fighting.

Hikaru hauled Kaoru by the ear as they proceeded towards the towering elegant snowy white doors of the Music Room. The older twin was less than pleased with Kaoru's unacceptable outburst that he had during their tea time. Firstly, Kaoru had caused the profits to plummet even further and destroy their reputations for the day.

There was a midnight blue limousine grumbling lowly in the snowy blanketed school drive way. The Hitachiin twins wrestled like always to pass through the threshold of the limousine like children. Kaoru sulked in the corner of the limousine on the deafening pregnant silent ride home. Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed at his younger reflection. With a small huff, Hikaru's hand grasped the door handle to open the door before the long vehicle had come to a complete stop. The wheels screeched at Hikaru jumped out of the opened door. Kaoru stared with wide hazel eyes after him and gasped as he jerked forward from the abrupt stop of the limousine.

Inside of his troubled mind, Kaoru chased after his evasive older twin's body up the snow coated stairs to their mansion. Kaoru pretended that he was okay, but it hurts that Hikaru didn't seem to feel mutual feelings towards him. On the other hand, Hikaru could not understand his younger twin's motives.

"Hika, what hurts the most is being so close. And having so much to say and watching you walk away…" Kaoru mumbled to himself as he grabbed his reflection around his midsection. Knowing what could have been, the younger strawberry blonde nuzzled his face into Hikaru's back with desperate need. Quiet sobs escaped between his slightly parted lips as he felt Hikaru jerk away from him.

A nervous breakdown was crawling at his brain as Hikaru briskly walked away and passed through the threshold of their shared bedroom. Without another word, Kaoru hurried through the cracked open bedroom door and tackled his reflection onto the queen sized bed. He desperately desired to kiss his brother's untainted soft lips with his equally innocent lips.

Hikaru bit his tongue and held his breath, watching Kaoru straddle him. Kaoru's hands immediately combed through his brother's ginger locks, leaned in closely, and gradually closed his amber eyes. He puckered his pink lips, leaned down with minty breath panting softly, brushed them gently over Hikaru's stunned ones, and then timidly retracted with red blushed cheeks.

"Kaoru… Why did you just kiss me? We're not performing in front of our fans," Hikaru breathed out at what just happened between them. He just had to ruin the intense moment for the younger strawberry blonde Hitachiin twin.

* * *

Please leave me a review! I really need the motivation! :) Let me know! This will help me update faster! Also, favorite and follow! Thank you everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Debauchery

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story! Thank you!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

Thank you for all of the reviews!

**Warning**: (What you have been waiting impatiently for) **TWINCEST**! Rated M for a wonderful reason! :)

* * *

The expression on Hikaru's face was misperceived as astonishment and slight disgust. Kaoru hastily withdrew his body off of his twin's body. However, Hikaru swiftly grasped Kaoru by his hips with a roguish smirk playing on his lips.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru breathed out softly as he decided to lean in again to kiss him for his second time. Unfortunately, a phone call interrupted them and Kaoru's eager intentions. He wanted to show his brother how he felt through his romantic actions.

"No, please, Hika… Just ignore the phone call," Kaoru complained with a pout, watching his twin reel the periwinkle colored noisy vibrating cellphone from his fitted black pants pocket. Hikaru sent his brother a concerned look, answering it quickly, and turning away from him. Kaoru settled behind Hikaru, wrapped his arms loosely yet possessively around Hikaru's slender waist, and strained to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered the phone with annoyance in his tone at who had interrupted them. It was none other than Tamaki and his persistent attention wanting dramatic personality.

"What do you need, Tono?" Hikaru asked, releasing an aggravated groan as he listened to their Sempai blabber about how they were unnecessarily inappropriate today at the host club. He also informed them that they would have to recondition their previously plummeting profits and customers. In addition to all of the previously mentioned complaints, Tamaki informed them about the dance that was schedule this Friday.

"Okay, okay… Yeah, loosen up a bit, Boss! I have to go attend to my needy twin," Hikaru grumbled out, eyeing his blushing clingy twin wrapped around his body from behind. The blonde eventually finished his dramatic rants and rambles about trivial matters.

"Hikaru, stop ignoring me and hang up the phone already…!" Kaoru demanded softly, trying to snatch the bluish colored cellphone away from his reflection's ear. Tamaki ended the call before Hikaru managed to snap the cellphone shut.

"Kaoru, I noticed that you have been acting different around me…" Hikaru slid his fingers through his sibling's ginger tresses with a smirk dancing on his glistening smooth pink lips. Kaoru chewed his soft plump bottom lip anxiously, and then leaned against Hikaru's right hand that continued to caress his left reddening cheek.

The moment Hikaru glided his right index and middle finger together under his chin with a gentle tickle, Kaoru accidentally moaned at the sensation of the chaste contact. Hikaru raised an eyebrow of curiosity at this reaction and placed his left hand over the bulge on Kaoru's crotch. Kaoru gasped at his twin's forwardness, "Hikaru! What are you-!" Before he could finish his question, Hikaru captured his soft lips in a searing kiss. Their hearts were racing a mile a minute and faint hot pink blushes mirrored their cheeks. Moving his left hand over the growing bulge, Hikaru slowly traveled it towards the button and zipper of his fitted black jeans that hugged his butt so nicely.

"Hikaru, what if someone sees us?" Kaoru's hazel eyes gathered tears at the corners as his hot pink blush felt extremely hot against his cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Hikaru chuckled in surprise as he tugged the flaps open and massaged his hand against Kaoru's lower abdomen. Once he slipped his hand under Kaoru's black boxers, a moan past his smooth pink lips without hesitation. With a quick brush of his fingertips lower, he bumped into his younger sibling's erection. His hazel eyes widen, his hands jerked away willingly, and he stared into Kaoru's shocked yet embarrassed watery golden eyes.

"Hika… What's wrong?" Kaoru asked in a small voice, shifting in his place uncomfortably as his erection was bluntly obvious to his brother's eyes.

"Kao, I'm not stupid. I can see and feel how aroused you are. Why me though?" He asked, still slightly oblivious to Kaoru's feelings. The younger twin chewed on his bottom lip apprehensively, reached out to grasp Hikaru's pointed chin, and watched how wary he seemed at the simple contact.

Time appeared to tick on by sluggishly as Kaoru leaned forward with his lips slightly puckered for another kiss. Simultaneously, Hikaru grasped his blushing cheeks and turned his face to the side. Kaoru's mouth dropped open, hazel eyes widen then gradually shut in pleasure as Hikaru licked the shell of his right ear. He pecked him on the cheek then slid his wet pink tongue from his cheek to his earlobe. He hurriedly removed the red scarf around the younger reflection's neck. Next, he nibbled suggestively on his earlobe and Kaoru's dizzy head leaned in towards his massaging yet teasing tongue.

"Why do you want me?" Hikaru whispered in his younger brother's soft ear and sent shivers down the other's spine when he blew air against it. Kaoru let out a high pitched moan as Hikaru traveled his hand down his opened black pants and gingerly grasped his rock hard member. He couldn't think straight as he pulled down his pants and black cotton boxers to assist his older twin with his future intentions.

"Hika… ah… Hikaru!" He moaned loudly when his brother enveloped his tight soft lips around his swelling penis. He licked his shaft sensually, sliding his hand up and down simultaneously with his mouth. He sucked hard on the head of his penis with a satisfied grin as he stared up into a pair of creaked open hazel eyes and a hot pink blushing face. Shivers surged through his body as he pleasured his younger reflection on their queen sized bed. The tingles coursed through his veins, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Blood began to run southwards towards his own swelling shaft.

"Kaoru, help me get naked." Hikaru ordered breathlessly as he released the member with a pop sound from the suction leaving the enlarged head.

Kaoru immediately obeyed, yanking off every article of clothing from his older replication's body. Hikaru returned the favor, confiscating the remainder of the clothing that he still had intact to his figure.

Both of the identical Gemini twins scanned each other's bare naked bodies. Kaoru blushed tenfold as he was flipped onto his stomach with Hikaru straddling him on the back of his nicely shaped thighs. Hikaru's harden member was leaking with pre cum as he rubbed it against Kaoru's tight ass cheeks.

"How long have you been craving me, Kao?" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear, leaning over with his penis pressed up against his lower back. The younger Gemini twin moaned softly under him, "A long time, Hika…"

The younger strawberry blonde clutched the bed sheets below him as his legs were spread wide open. Hikaru's left hand searched blindly for the lubrication that he just happened to have when he needed to release his sexual tensions. He kept it in a chilly place for the extreme temperature purposes. The chilled clear water based lube squirted onto Hikaru's right index and middle finger like toothpaste on a toothbrush. Except it wasn't teal and foamy. It was more like watery and slick. He rubbed the ice-cold lube onto Kaoru's entrance, which caused him to tighten up considerably at the complete opposite change in temperature. A low chuckle escaped through Hikaru's lips as he spread additional lube on Kaoru's opening. He smeared it on his index finger, inserted it in the tight hole, and then inserted another finger to scissor him open. His scissoring fingers loosened him for easier access to push inside of him with something much larger. He coated his penis with extra water based lube to ensure that he wouldn't hurt his younger twin too much.

"Relax, Kao… I know this is what you want, so just relax." Kaoru frowned at what his lust driven twin brother said to him. Before he could point it out, he sensed Hikaru's firm penis approaching his quivering virgin entrance. He strained to reduce the tightness and gradually shut his hazel eyes as his brother poked the head of his shaft against his anus.

"Hikaru… Please don't hurt me," Kaoru pleaded with a hitched gasp, feeling the slippery wet member leisurely enter his slightly loosened entrance in gentle pushes. Pained tears gathered at the corners of Kaoru's hazel eyes as Hikaru filled him almost all of the way. An inch or two still stuck out of his somewhat slackened opening. It was like the anticipation of a roller-coaster before it drops from its highest point. He grasped the bed sheets tighter as Hikaru pulled out then carefully shoved himself back inside. As Kaoru started to relax and the lube created a slip and slide effect, the thrusts became more impulsive. Kaoru cried out in pleasure and pain as Hikaru sped up his rhythm.

"Oh! Hika…! Ahh! Yes, please! Don't stop…!" Kaoru gasped out loudly as his brother gripped his hips and hastened his insertions. The older reflection reached his hand around Kaoru's right side, grasped his weeping erection firmly, and jerked him off relentlessly. Hikaru curved his body upwards in an awkward position, lunging roughly into his brother's anus and hit his prostate on purpose. Kaoru was in ultimate bliss at this point. He secretly wondered how his supposedly heterosexual identical twin knew how to pleasure him in such a knowledgeable sexual fashion. Perhaps, he was bisexual or hopefully homosexual just like him.

Kaoru was approaching a major explosive orgasm as Hikaru painted on his hastily massaging hand with a glob of lube. Both twins moaned simultaneously in definitive gratification.

"Hika… Ahh! I'm going to cum!" Kaoru cried out, clutching the bed sheets with curling fingers and toes. He barely propped his body up with weak shaky knees. Hikaru increased his speed with his hand encircled around Kaoru's throbbing and leaking shaft and his equally aching rock hard penis thrusting vigorously inside Kaoru's tight heat.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Both twins shouted in unison as Kaoru released his seed onto the bed with thunderous tremors followed. Hikaru shot his load deep inside of Kaoru's painfully tightened entrance and filled him up to the brim. He pulled out extra slowly to avoid hurting his younger twin and his sore limp penis. Warm whitish clear cum leaked down the inside of his left leg from the overflow of Hikaru's seed.

"I love you, Hika…" Were the first words that escaped his panting parted pink mouth. After a prolonged moment of silence, Hikaru just returned the gesture with a small smile.

"I love you too, Kao." Hikaru whispered into his younger reflection's ear before they shared one final passionate kiss. The Hitachiin twins fell over onto their backs, faced each other with loving smiles plastered on their faces, and held hands like they used to as children. Hikaru closed his hazel eyes, breathing softly as he pulled Kaoru against his bare torso. Kaoru snuggled against his twin's warm body and grinned happily.

Before he followed his identical twin's action, he prayed mentally that his brother really felt a romantic interest towards him. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a disappointment in the morning.

* * *

Please review! How was it? ;) Thank you as always for reading! More reviews, faster updates! :) They encourage me! Be expressive, I don't mind!


	4. Chapter 4

Debauchery

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and continued support! You are awesome, yes, _you_! Thank you as always and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Kaoru, can I talk to you for a bit?" Hikaru asked softly, pulling Kaoru close to him on the brown suede couch in their vast living room. He nodded with a smile, cuddling closely to his alluring older twin brother. Wrapping an arm loosely around the younger twin's waist, Hikaru frowned slightly at the blushing boy.

"I think we should stop all of this and just pretend again." Kaoru's hazel eyes widen, blush drained with all color from his face, and hands started to shake violently.

"W-What are you talking about, H-Hika?" He choked on oncoming tears that pounded against his hardening honey eyes.

The older twin couldn't believe what he did last night to his brother and regretted the event immensely. It was the heat of the moment and honestly, he did it to make his little brother happy. After all, everyone deserves to be happy. Even if it's at another's expense. Hikaru retracted from his younger brother with a saddened smile plastered on his face at the heart broken teenager.

Kaoru was having a weep-a-thon right in front of Hikaru.

Next thing Kaoru knew, his older reflection was greeted by that stupid commoner! He leaped off of the couch with a balled up fist, ready to strike at the androgynous individual. He sought to beat her up in the most brutal of fashions.

"No! Please, Hikaru! Don't leave me!" He cried roughly as he pounced on top of the two teenagers that were about to hold hands. He sucker punched Haruhi square in the face and then slapped Hikaru across the face for his foolishness.

Before Haruhi managed to retaliate with an assault towards the younger twin, Hikaru decked him in the face for her. Kaoru was horrified at what his older twin did to him.

"Why would you want to defend that ugly bitch? I'm your own flesh and blood! We even made love together last night. Doesn't that mean _something_ to you? Huh? H-Hikaru?!" He yelled breathlessly yet dramatically, holding his injured jaw gingerly and then broke out into a waterfall of new tears. They damped his pale cheeks and he slowly felt himself dying of a broken heart.

Hikaru response was a silent shake of the head with an icy cold mutter, "No."

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, crying expressively as his naked body bolt up from his thick blankets that kept him warm during the winter season. Immediately he twirled to his left to see a peacefully sleeping Hikaru with a small smile on his face. Kaoru glared, feeling jealous of Hikaru for having such nice dreams of who knows what.

Intense tears flooded liberally from his watery caramel eyes as he reached out an unstable hand to arouse Hikaru from his deep slumber.

"Mmm… ghn… Huh? Kaoru…" Hikaru's blurry sleep coated hazel eyes barely managed to witness his twin's tears cascade down his cheeks. As soon as his sleepy functioning brain registered the scene in front of him, his tired hazel eyes snapped open with worry.

"Oh my goodness, Kao! What's the matter?" There was only depressing silence and sniffles in return to the hurried yet demanding question from the older Hitachiin twin.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru placed both of his hands on Kaoru's shoulders in a serious manner and a hardened look.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare…" He trailed off, knowing that he should elaborate the real truth of the entire ordeal. However, that would only result in additional heart breaking tears and humiliation as well as conflict between them.

"Oh," Hikaru's hazel eyes had downcast from his reflection's saturated eyes to his quivering soft pink bottom lip. Hopefully a kiss would lighten his twin's distraught mood. Hikaru gradually pulled their identical faces closer until his plush lips brushed sensually over the troubled lips of his brothers. Their breath mingled and had a scent of peppermint lingering as it invaded their nostrils.

"I'm here, Kao…" Hikaru reassured in a whispered calm tone before capturing his soft lips in another reassuring lip lock. Kaoru's frown lifted a few centimeters at what his twin said to him. It was the exact opposite of how his nightmare ran its course.

"And I'll always be here, Hika…" Kaoru whispered back, hugging his twin tightly before cuddling against his naked body that was radiating with warmth that he craved so desperately.

Both identical Gemini twins fell asleep soundly with smiles adorning their slightly pink blushed faces.

The following morning woke the identical twins with a horrified shriek and a house phone dropping to the floor with a loud smack.

Kaoru bolted straight up out from under the blankets with a mortified expression on his face. Right there at the threshold of their doorway stood their fashion designer mother, Yuzuha!

"W-What in the world?! Why are both of you naked and cuddling?" The mother questioned bluntly, sounding utterly repulsed by the sight of her twin sons cuddling together like married lovers. She hastily picked up the abandoned ivory house phone, "You two need to leave the house and get some fresh air. I think being cooped up in here together is going to your heads." Kaoru's angelic face flushed a deep shade of red when his fashionable mother eyed him suspiciously. Hikaru grumbled in his sleep, not really bothered by their mother's intrusion.

Another blush slapped itself across Kaoru's cheeks as he felt Hikaru tug him back down on to the bed, pulling him closer to his warm bare torso. He sighed peacefully against the sweet scent of his twin brother. It was nice to wake up to the one who you loved with all of your heart.

"Hikaru… We need to get ready for the dance tomorrow," Kaoru purred as he nuzzled his soft lips against his brother's slightly erected left nipple. Kaoru was on the right side of Hikaru, who in return, moaned audibly as Kaoru licked his nipple playfully. His hungry mouth latched onto the nipple, licking and sucking gently. Suddenly, Hikaru cried out in bliss as Kaoru nipped it with his pearly white teeth.

"Heh, do you like that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in his sweet small lustful voice, snaking his curious right hand down under the blanket to grasp his reflection's newly firm erection. Hikaru gasped out in surprise, hastily swatted his hand away, and stared deep into the other pair of widened hazel eyes. Kaoru remembered the nightmare that he had previously of losing his beloved twin, which caused a few tears to assemble at the corners of his eyes.

"H-Hikaru… I'm sorry." Kaoru apologized softly with tears stinging harshly at his slightly widened honey hued orbs. He started to inch away slowly like he had been punished for disobeying his master. He braced himself for rejection at that moment.

Luckily… he seemed to dodge the rejection this morning.

"No, no, Kao…" Hikaru was at a loss of words when his younger twin pouted with a trace of discomfiture in his widened hazel eyes. Immediately, any protests that he had in mind disappeared on his agape pink lips.

"Don't be sorry," Hikaru smiled sweetly, relaxing his hands in his crisscrossed lap above the covers.

"Remember, I'm always here for you and I love you." The words escaped his lips naturally with a smile dancing on his lips.

Kaoru's frown disappeared quickly and was replaced with a smile that widened across his face. His heart fluttered in his rib cage as his hands grasping his reflection's hands.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru chirped in completely ecstasy at the wonderful feeling of his twin sharing the mutual feelings that he kept hidden from the world.

The world was shining that morning for Kaoru as he floated like a butterfly through the snow blanketed yard. His twin trailed closely behind him with a relieved smile on his face. They marched up to the growling midnight blue limousine, swinging their connected hands proudly, and Hikaru decided to be a gentleman. He held the door open for his younger twin, watched him enter through the threshold, and then situated himself inside. Kaoru's heart accelerated at the fact that they never even once released the loving hold of their black gloved hands.

Upon reaching the ivory toned doors of the Music Room, Hikaru gave his twin a chaste kiss on the lips and gradually opened the door. To Kaoru's disappointment, Hikaru released his hand the moment the door cracked open slightly.

He could partially understand why Hikaru would release his hand before the others witnessed it. However, they perform brotherly love all of the time, so it shouldn't bother them.

_Or is he ashamed? _Kaoru thought bitterly as he followed closely behind his older replication.

Right away, both of the mischievous twins noticed the change in décor of the Music Room. In addition to the winter festival décor, the other host members were clad in winter themed costumes.

"Why are you two not dressed up? Didn't you get the memo?" Kyouya asked in a slightly irritated tone, switching glances back and forth to both twins. Confusion was stamped on their foreheads as the Cool Type host waited impatiently for an answer.

"No, we didn't get the memo." Both twins replied in perfect unison with small smirks mirroring each other.

Kyouya sighed, pressing his right hand to his forehead as if he had a headache and turned away. He pointed to the dressing room stationed to the right of the Music Room entrance, "Find something and report back here. Don't waste my time." He finished the last part in a stern voice as he departed from the twins.

The shady Hitachiin twins sprinted toward the dressing room with massive grins on their faces. Hikaru was going to ensure that he selected the masculine costume and Kaoru would end up with the feminine one for their brotherly love performance.

"Move out of the way, Kaoru!" Hikaru argued, shoving his reflection aside as they contested against each other in finding a costume that suited them personally. They rummaged through the treasure chest of costumes and Hikaru yanked out a nice classy black tuxedo with a mistletoe adorning the area where a rose in usually pinned on. Kaoru pouted, blindly reeling out a suggestive looking sexy Santa costume. The top ended almost three inches above his navel and Hikaru smirked at the red mini skirt that partnered with it. There were stockings, black high heels, and a collar with a silver bell.

"Oh, hell no!" Kaoru spit out instantly and threw it back into the treasure chest. All that remained were two elf costumes. Kaoru smiled at this and tapped his brother on the shoulder with a playful grin.

"Hikaru, dress up as an elf like me! We are twins after all. We might as well look the same and I'm _not_ wearing that sexy looking Santa outfit." Kaoru crossed his arms against his chest in defiance. Hikaru winked and whispered hotly in his ear, "I know. You will only wear that for me in private." The younger twin's face immediately colored a hot pink shade and he bit his soft bottom lip. He was so embarrassed at what his beloved twin just said to him.

Hikaru discarded the previous costume that he had his hazel eyes set on and grabbed the identical elf costume that Kaoru was holding. Both of the twins stripped down to their boxers and Hikaru pressed the blushing one against the wall behind him.

"W-What are you doing, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in surprise as the said teenager leaned in close to smirk. He teased him constantly, especially after what they did last night.

"Just playing with you," Hikaru joked, stepping back with a sneaky expression plastered on his face. A twinkle of lust shimmered in his hazel eyes as he poked Kaoru on his nose ever so playfully.

Kaoru stuck out his pink tongue childishly at Hikaru, twisted away to clad himself, and then spun around to see that Hikaru could dress just as quickly as him. The elf outfit was half red and half green. Hikaru and Kaoru had identical red tights, green shoes that curled up at the toe, and a bell that chimed around their necks. Hikaru teasingly slapped his younger twin on his ass with a wink, "Let's go have fun!" Kaoru chuckled with a blush and followed his twin out of the dressing room.

As soon as they departed from thee dressing room, Kaoru wiped the impish smirk right off of his face as soon as he caught a glimpse of the one who he secretly despised.

* * *

REVIEW please! :D Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Debauchery

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Just the idea of pursuing this entertaining fan fiction story that my imagination creates!

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

Thank you for the reviews, favorite, and follows! :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Ha, how typical of you two to dress up as elves," Haruhi remarked inappropriately to pinch a sensitive nerve on the younger Hitachiin twin. Kaoru flamed with irascibility, clenching his hands into balled up fists, and inching closer to his reflection. He was truly terrified of that nightmare that he had last night. After having sex, he didn't want to lose Hikaru to _anyone_.

"Well, how typical of you to be a candy cane," Kaoru snorted, pointing his right index finger at the commoner in a candy cane styled tuxedo. Tamaki swung next to the candy cane with a glint of happiness in his violet colored eyes. Tamaki was dressed up as Santa and Kyouya was dressed up as a reindeer. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled at the irony of the situation. They glanced at Mori and Honey. Now, their costumes were actually endearing and reasonable. Mori was the Christmas tree, since he is tall and has the perfect figure. Honey was a cute little present with the top of the box on his head with a huge red bow. Kaoru smiled at how adorable Mori and Honey's relationship seemed. He almost felt a twinge of jealousy towards their happiness, but was happy for them nonetheless.

Today, at the Host club, every yellow dressed female client would bring a present for their favorite host member. In return, the hosts would satisfy them with a wonderful Christmas edition performance. It was not limited to a script. Therefore, everyone had the opportunity to improvise with whatever they wanted to do.

Five minutes later, Kyouya opened the elegant towering snowy white Music Room doors to allow the customers to flood inside. They were awe struck by the décor of the room. It was a winter wonderland theme.

A crowd of females huddled around the identical twins with presents in their hands. Kaoru was definitely excited as well as Hikaru. Secretly, both of the Hitachiin twins were suckers for presents and surprises.

"Kaoru looks so cute!" One of the girls squealed in excitement. Another girl agreed, shoving her present forward with hearts in her eyes.

"Hikaru looks so cute as well!" A girl with dark brown hair complimented the older twin with her presents for the twins shaking in her cheerful hands. Each girl had two presents in their hands for both twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru offered the female clients Christmas decorated cookies and other snacks for them to munch on while they perform their forbidden love act. They would share gifts and tease the girls with their antics.

Kaoru reflected on yesterday's event and blushed noticeably, causing everyone in the group to eye him suspiciously. Hikaru cupped his face tentatively, knowing his twin's exact thought and decided to broadcast them directly.

"So, Kaoru, did you like your present last night?" Hikaru purred loud enough for the avid twincest fans to hear. The two strawberry blonde lookalikes leaned in close, lips mere inches apart. The females were on the edges of their seats with blushes staining their cheeks and hands eagerly clasped together.

"Hikaru… Oh, don't tell them!" Kaoru's precious cheeks blemished a dark pink as Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer, ghosting their identical lips past one another. Kaoru's skin shivered, feeling arousal bolt down to his crotch as he pressed his face against his brother's chest. He pouted slightly, faking tears at the corners of his hazel eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, Kaoru. I want the world to know that I…" Hikaru trailed off on purpose, teasing the fans as well as Kaoru. And it worked with no flaws.

"Oh my gosh, what's next? What happened?" One of the girls screeched and her friend nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I want to know! I want to know! Please, ah, I wonder what the present was!" Another female cried out in joy and eagerly shook her head with a blush on her face.

"So, anyway ladies, we have gift giving, right?" The twins ask in unison with smirks reflecting each other at the crowd's reaction to the cliff hanger that Hikaru created. The girls applauded with cheers in return to the twins' question, thrusting their vast amount of presents onto the table that separated them from the twin performers.

"Open mine first, Kaoru!" One of the girls squealed happily as she tossed it into the younger twins' open hands. Hikaru smiled at his jubilant looking twin and then was greeted with a present from another girl in a pretty yellow dress. All of the euphoric girls watched intently as the twins opened the first two presents.

"Aw, thank you princess!" Kaoru thanked the random fan who gave him a cute grey sweater with a teddy bear designed on the front. Hikaru ripped his present open and pulled out a heart shaped box that was filled with chocolates. He grinned, thinking about sharing these with his brother tonight. "Thank you so much," Hikaru flashed a smile at the fainting fan girl across the table.

After all of the presents were opened, Hikaru and Kaoru noticed that every present that one of the twins received, the other twin got the same thing. However, some of the items were slightly different in certain fashions.

"Thank you for everything, ladies!" Both twins announced simultaneously, storing their presents in the huge gift bags that one of the girls gave them with a truck load of classy clothing that only a wealthy individual could afford.

"Now, we won't leave you unsatisfied, will we Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered his twin's name in the sexiest voice he could muster. Kaoru's heart and mind melted like butter as he absent mindedly nodded in response to his secret lover. His own twin brother, Hikaru, grasped his chin and with his other hand, he held mistletoe above their heads. Kaoru glanced up with a furious pink blush on his cheeks and then side glanced at the fervent looking mass of twincest fan girls. He gulped silently, leaned in for the kiss, and unexpectedly pulled away before their lips touched. Kaoru shocked himself as well as his reflection and crowd of slightly disappointed fan girls.

Hikaru had to think fast in order to mend this huge mistake with convincing words.

"Kaoru seems a little shy. Don't worry, princesses." Hikaru grinned politely at the determined women and revolved back to his self-conscious mirror image. He eyed him questionably, tilting his face up with his right hand as he strained to keep the mistletoe above their heads. He finally tossed it in the crowd and they ripped it apart like wild animals. They wanted a piece of the Hitachiin twins' love for themselves.

"Would you care for a kiss, darling brother?" Hikaru's mouth spread into a small grin as his little brother nodded modestly. He hooked his arm around Kaoru's waist, pulled him close, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined suggestively and wrestled for dominance. The older strawberry blonde twin capitalized on the manifestation of the performance. Arousal was utterly apparent in both of the pumpkin haired identical twins.

All of a sudden, the two towering colorless doors of the third Music Room busted open to reveal a woman with light brown hair and a pair of the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. She was indeed beautiful to everyone at first.

She immediately gravitated towards the two identical elf twins that were osculating on the red and green Christmas designed sofa. She was dressed up in a red dress that exposed a hint of cleavage for the audience to view.

"Well, you two are certainly an interesting pair of twins. Didn't your mother ever tell you that incest was taboo?" The French girl commented without a second though about her statement to the twins. Kaoru cuddled in closely to Hikaru for dear life. He prayed that Hikaru would not believe any of this stranger's words. This female seemed to portray herself as a villain to him personally. Her sneer picked at his emotions and he sought to attack her at her next smartass comment.

"What's wrong? Twin got your tongue?" She snorted at her own rude comment and waved the other infuriated looking fan girls off as nuisances.

"You really shouldn't take advantage of your sibling. It's disgusting, vile, and utterly repulsive. Society will never accept you outside of this little homosexual host club! Just break it off now to save yourself from the nasty criticism."

Hikaru second guessed this entire secretive relationship with his own twin brother. Sure, the fan girls loved it but the way that this French girl portrayed their forbidden taboo act caused him to become self-conscious. Kaoru was highly disappointed in his twin for reacting and thinking such foolish thoughts about their relationship. Was it built on lust? Kaoru was one hundred percent positive that the relationship was built off of love and trust.

"You don't even know us!" Kaoru hissed loudly at the light brown haired girl and crossed his arms across his chest. She shook her head in utter disgust at the younger twin's argument.

""You're right. I don't and I don't care to know who you are. I don't like you already. Stay out of my way if you know what is best for you," She twisted on her heel and crossed the floor to approach the Prince Type host, Tamaki. Haruhi peered over her shoulder at this mystery woman and frowned in jealousy as she flirted with Tamaki.

The Hitachiin twins cut their performance short and apologized to their adoring yellow dressed fan girls. Hikaru was not in the mood to deal with anyone at that moment. On the way out of the door, he made damn sure to glare daggers at the French girl. She had no right to tell them that their relationship was screwed up. In addition to that, she had no right to tell Kaoru off without even knowing him. It seemed like jealousy was contagious all of a sudden.

Outside of the Ouran Academy harbored layers of snow and a grumbling midnight blue limousine. Hikaru didn't bother holding hands with his sullen twin. The ride home was an eerily deafening soundless one and the twins didn't even share a passing glance. Kaoru was hurting inside. Stupid girl had ruined their mood. They were perfectly fine this morning. Maybe they should have just skipped out on the host club today. Maybe it would have gone smoother if they just stayed in bed, naked and cuddling like secret lovers.

"Hold on to the way we started. How it all should have gone," Kaoru begged as they entered through the threshold of their shared bedroom door.

"Somewhere love was disregarded and it all came undone." Hikaru explained, ignoring his twin's pleads as he plopped onto the queen sized bed with a small thud from the impact.

_Kaoru, you'll never understand… Because nothing's a breeze. We suffer; we bleed for two hearts to beat as one. _

"We learn as we go. At least now we know something we can't become." Hikaru muttered with tears blurring his vision and causing the same effect on Kaoru. The younger twin sniffled lightly as he inched closer yet kept his distance from his emotionally confused elder twin.

"If a talk could really solve this, what are we fighting for?" Kaoru asked softly, watching his twin brother fumed with anger from the previous events that happened in the Music Room today.

"Words hurt more when they are honest. Don't say anymore." Hikaru explained, glancing over his shoulder with a saddened frown casted upon his face. Kaoru crossed the bedroom floor, craving his brother's acceptance and love. Honestly, he knew that his reflection had deeper feelings for him. He just didn't know how to express it properly. The French girl succeeded so far in destroying their hidden taboo relationship.

"Hold onto the way we started. How it all should've gone, Hikaru." Kaoru crawled onto the queen sized bed, settled behind the ginger haired elder and then wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Kaoru couldn't fall asleep that evening as he pondered why his twin would fall for that discourteous, snooty, and straight up disrespectful judgmental French female. It irked him beyond his limits. He huffed, clutching one of the pillows that separated the twins that night. Cautiously, Kaoru inched closer to the warmth that radiated off of Hikaru's birthday suit. He craved that warmth during all seasons of the year. Especially the winter season when the snow outside invaded their bedroom.

"Hikaru, tell me something." Kaoru spoke up, breaking the icy silence between them. Hikaru turned around, snaked his arms around his half naked younger twin, and observed him in question.

"How could you allow that bitch to insult us like that?" Kaoru whispered out with a trace of peppermint lingering on his breath.

Hikaru shrugged, gradually shutting his hazel colored eyes to all of his inner turmoil conflicts and external issues. He desperately wanted to save his relationship but the thought of others invading their personal world frightened him beyond belief. Judging from how Kaoru's hazel eyes glinted with threatening tears, he cuddled him closer to soothe his soon to be broken heart.

* * *

Review please! It helps tremendously! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It's a pleasure to know that others enjoy it just as much as I do. :)

Oh disclaimer again: I don't own lyrics to the song Lost Year by MuteMath. :) I have to play it safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Debauchery

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

Thank you for the reviews! :) Enjoy! I know I did! (laughs)

* * *

_Lost and insecure, you found me lying naked and broken on the floor. I needed you so badly. You were just a little too late, Hikaru…_

"Where were you?" Kaoru asked weakly, lying still on the cold floor with an orange tangerine cellphone inches away from him. Hikaru began to cry heavy tears of sorrow, kneeling down next to his distant brother. His hazel eyes were uninhabited of any emotions. His heart beat was slow and his breathing was shallow.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I was out with Haruhi and that French girl." Hikaru explained with sniffles and tremors erupting from his body.

"You never answered my calls. Why'd you have to wait to find me?" Kaoru reached a shaky hand out to grasp a chunk of silk fabric from Hikaru's blue kimono. His bottom lip quivered in anguish as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

_At this point, it was too late for Hikaru to save Kaoru's life. _

"H-Hikaru! Please d-don't leave me!" The disheartening nightmares were beginning to become more frequent each night since they had intercourse, which petrified the younger Hitachiin twin. He needed the truth of how his twin truly felt about him. These dreams were trying to tell him something.

"Kaoru… What's wrong? Please, don't cry. I'm here. Shh, calm down Kao." Hikaru hunched forward from the comfy bed, swiftly yanking his sobbing brother in to his arms, and petting his ginger locks lovingly.

"I don't want to lose you, Hika! I don't want to lose you… I don't w-want to lose you!" Kaoru continued to chant that phrase as tears flowed relentlessly from his worried hazel eyes.

"I already told you, baby brother. I don't want to lose you either." He reassured his brother like he had the previous night with a kiss on top of his head.

"Come on; let's go back to bed, my sweetheart." Hikaru hushed his sniffling twin, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him close. The elder reflection spooned him comfortably with an effortless smile embellishing his soft plush lips. Kaoru snuggled closely and pressed his clothed bottom half into his brother's naked crotch with a comforted smile. He really thought for a while that Hikaru no longer loved him. His pessimistic imagination and thoughts were frequent in his unconscious state of mind. He relaxed in the loving warm arms of Hikaru that encircled his slender waist.

The following day was Friday, meaning that it was the dance to raise their profits tenfold. Kaoru had a very naughty idea in mind. In fact, a few weeks ago he had purchased a pair of silicone breasts. He would definitely win his twin brother over and impress everyone else.

Haruhi wasn't the only one who is knowledgeable in cross dressing or gender bending. Kaoru took a quick shower, dried off completely, and then combed his slightly damp ginger side swept bangs to the right. He expertly slipped the silicone breasts into a strapless red push up bra, and clipped the strap in the back to hold them in place. Next, he selected one of his mother's designer dresses that was blood crimson red with lace adorning it in different areas. His pushed up fake cleavage was eye catching in front of the lengthy bathroom mirror.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned, caressing his fake curves and smirked mischievously at a naughty thought that invaded his head.

He quickly departed from the bathroom and drooled at the sight of his naked twin sprawled out unconsciously on their shared bed. This reaction was quite frequent for him when he witnessed his sexy twin tossing and turning in their queen sized bed each morning.

"Touch my body, Hikaru…" The younger twin whispered hotly in Hikaru's ear, pressing his fake breasts against the bare naked older twin who was now half-awake in their queen sized bed.

"Kaoru! What the fuck? How did you…?" The elder twin breathed out and blushed tremendously at the cleavage that stood out in his flushed face. He reached out his nervous hands and something inside him snapped. Suddenly, he wrestled his sexy looking gender bending twin brother to the bedroom floor, squeezed the fake breasts playfully, and rubbed their bodies together in a seductive manner. Kaoru blushed at the erection that was poking his inner thigh.

"I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans," Hikaru purred as he tightened his embrace around his head over heels twin brother. Next thing Kaoru knew, he was thrown on the bed with his provocative crimson dress yanked above his navel and his brother in between his spread open bent knees.

"I love how you are not wearing any boxers, Kao… Were you expecting me this morning?" Hikaru winked before he grasped his twin's hardened shaft gingerly.

"Oh, Hikaru… Touch me some more!" Kaoru begged as his brother's tongue touched the tip of his swollen penis. He cupped his balls and massaged them lovingly as he heard Kaoru moan out shamelessly. Before he knew it, Hikaru retracted from his painful erection and gave him blue balls. The blood had engorged his testicles and he did not reach orgasm. Kaoru pouted, curving his body forward to sit straight up and hastily rushed to the bath room to release his frustration.

"Oh, you are such a tease Hikaru," Kaoru groaned with displeasure apparent in his small voice behind the slammed bathroom door.

Hikaru just smirked, licking his soft pink lips with arrogance, and then twisted on his heel to find a nice black tuxedo for the dance today.

The elder Hitachiin twin jumped in the lukewarm shower, pleasured himself to sexual thoughts of someone, and prepared for the day. He combed his pumpkin colored side swept bangs to the left. He grinned, slipping into the classy black tuxedo with a light blue rose adorning the upper right hand corner of this tuxedo. He looked absolutely smashing. Kaoru would drool over this sight for sure. Hikaru chuckled as he exited the bathroom full of cloudy steam.

"Are you ready to dance, Kao?" Hikaru questioned in a deep lustful voice, wrapping his arms around his unsuspecting younger twin's slender waist. Unexpectedly, Kaoru twisted around in the embrace and immediately grabbed his face to forcefully kiss him on his plush lips. Hikaru's hazel eyes widened considerably at his reflection's forwardness. Gradually, he submitted into the kiss and massaged his twin's lips with equal force. Before anything else could pursue in their sexual adventure, Kaoru had to remind Hikaru if they don't hurry, then they will show up late. The twins could truly not regret whether they were a few minutes late, except for the younger twin's eagerness today.

Kaoru slipped on a wig that matched his natural hair color perfectly and then spun around with a sweet smile. The pumpkin colored wig was long with cascading curls at the ends of each layer. There were subtle blonde highlights adorning the strands of hair to create additional volume.

"Wow, Kaoru… I'm excited to call you mine," Hikaru drooled over his feminine dressed twin as Kaoru bent over to select a matching red purse with diamonds adorning various places.

"Know you love my curves. Come on, give me what I deserve. Touch my body, Hika…" Kaoru winked flirtatiously at his head over heels older reflection standing close to him.

"Kaoru, are you just asking to be touched, you little-!" Hikaru was cut off when Kaoru knelt in front of him and unzipped his black trousers. His jaw dropped open with wide open hazel eyes.

"Don't provoke me, you little tease." Hikaru moaned longingly, knowing exactly what sinister plan his impish twin was devising. His plan was to arouse him then leave him unsatisfied. They knew each other too intimately and how the other thought. Well, sometimes Hikaru had a difficult time understanding others' feelings.

"No, no, no. Not yet, Kao. Maybe we can play later tonight," Hikaru zipped his pants up with a wink of his own and stuck out his pink tongue. Kaoru stood up with a small pout by recovered with a sly smirk graced on his face.

Outside in the snowy blanketed yard, Kaoru raced into the midnight blue limousine with black snow boots on that didn't even match his beautiful red dress. The limousine driver's eyes widened as wide as a full moon at Kaoru's new look. In fact, he almost had a nosebleed. Hikaru glared at the driver and ordered him to drive to the Ouran Academy with his arms constricting Kaoru's body possessively.

The moment the twins arrived through the doors, the ballroom was vibrating with deafening music. Haruhi was surprisingly the DJ for the party. She caught a glimpse of the shady twins strolling towards the dance floor and smirked deviously. She played the song 'Don't Stop the Music'. Haruhi started to jam out as she bobbed her head up and down. Nobody could really see her that well as she shook her boyish hips with her brown eyes closed.

The other host members were dancing with their fan girls and attending to the colorful appetizing food bar to the far left. Tamaki was desperate to dance with his precious daughter, Haruhi. She simply brushed him off and continued to rock her body back and forth behind the musical equipment.

Face to face, the twins twirled with passion on the reasonably roomy dance floor. Hikaru rocked against Kaoru and wrapped his hands around his slender waist. Tingles of pleasures surged through their veins. They were in the spotlight and they _knew_ it. Basically, they stole the entire show. Kaoru's body was rocking as his hands gradually rose into the air after he shook his head left to right. Hikaru's hands snaked up Kaoru's sides, brushing the sides of his silicone breasts gingerly.

From a distance, Tamaki's violet eyes watched as Kaoru was shaking his body seductively. He was indeed acting naughty in front of all of the other host members, fan girls, and especially Éclair. Speaking of that French witch, she was grimacing awfully at the twins, who were having a wonderful time.

Everyone danced to the jamming upbeat club music playing with an amazing beat that just sent the hormones raging. Tamaki couldn't control his body as he shoved the older twin away from the musically entranced Kaoru and positioned his hands on the younger twin's shaking hips.

"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party." Tamaki sang along with the lyrics, dancing intimately close behind the strawberry blonde hair twin. Kaoru could barely hear the voice over the deafening music. Tamaki twisted Kaoru around, bringing them closer, hand in hand. Now they were face to face. Hikaru watched them with jealousy flowing out of his body and shaky clenched fists.

"Tono?" Kaoru mouthed over the flamboyant music and blushed furiously at the older blonde haired Prince. He smiled confidently, receiving an eye full of Kaoru's fake cleavage.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was fuming with anger, watching his Boss dance with his secret twin lover. Suddenly, a certain French girl approached him with a suggestive smirk across her cherry red lips. He didn't want to be rude, but he refused dancing with the light brown haired girl since she was inappropriately rude to them yesterday.

The passion between Tamaki and Kaoru drove the enthusiastic girls absolutely _fanatical_. Kyouya never, in his wildest dreams, thought that_ that_ pairing would raise his profits sky high. Perhaps, he should reconsider some things. Before he could write down his thoughts in his black notebook, a pretty girl hooked her hand around his arm and he ended up dancing with her. He would update his thoughts later.

Hikaru stormed through the tidal wave of women to reach his twin but other girls asked to dance. He couldn't deny their devoted fans of their requests. However, he rejected Éclair to the fullest extent.

Desire mingled between the blonde and the ginger as they twirled across the dance floor. Hikaru threw the girl he was currently dancing with aside and possessiveness devoured him. His eyebrows lowered in anger and as soon as Kaoru spun away from Tamaki, he caught him in the perfect moment. All of the anger that was once there erased completely at Kaoru's beautiful hazel eyes. His long curled ginger hair fluttered behind him as the twins whirled around in circles.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Tamaki managed to reel Kaoru back into his fervent arms.

"I want to take you away. Let's escape into the music, Kaoru. DJ let it play!" Tamaki must have been a fan of this song Kaoru had concluded with an amused chuckle to himself. Tamaki just couldn't refuse the sexy rocking body of Kaoru's and whirled him around charmingly.

Hikaru was distracted by another girl who sought to dance with him and smiled politely.

Tamaki swirled a princely finger around one of Kaoru's strand of strawberry blonde hair and smirked with his signature charismatic smile.

Hand in hand, Kaoru blushed; side glanced at his highly jealous older twin, and then parted away from the blonde Prince Type host. Hikaru welcomed him with longing arms, smiled as he crashed into his solid torso. Then, a new song played immediately after that song faded out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics from: You Found Me by The Fray. Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. Touch My Body by Mariah Carey. I just love music and OHSHC.

Please REVIEW! :) Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Debauchery

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow this wonderful story!

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always tease but Kaoru has genuine feelings for his brother. During all of the acts, Kaoru is complimented on his acting skills, because after all, he is being 100% true. Hikaru is completely oblivious to the fact that Kaoru is not pretending. What happens when Kaoru is paired with other host members due to his outlandish behavior towards his older brother? Will he survive his sinful pleasures? Or will they simply grow apart in the end?

* * *

Haruhi loved the drama between the twins and her secret admirer. She played Touch My Body, which she knew would get everyone in the mood after all of that upbeat club music. Who would have thought that the Natural type host had such a taste for drama at someone else's expense and stimulating music?

It was a sensual song that made Kaoru smile tauntingly at his older twin. He had this same exact song in his head this morning. Hikaru licked his lips teasingly as he hooked his hands around Kaoru's waist and swayed side to side. The smiles were permanent on their identical faces.

Honey watched from afar with his cute vibe enveloping him. Mori smiled slightly at the short blonde, grabbed his hand, and danced together.

Haruhi was behind the musical equipment, caressing her somewhat existent feminine curves. She mouthed the words, "Touch my body." Tamaki caught a glimpse of this action and grinned evilly as he rubbed his hands together. Before he could act on his thoughts, Éclair grabbed him by the arm and captivated him with her bright aquamarine eyes.

"Care to dance?" Éclair winked as she forced him to dance with her anyways. The other fan girls danced alongside with each other to the music. The song seemed to have ended too fast for everyone's likings.

Haruhi continued to play other grooves throughout the day and into the night. The evening was actually pleasurable. Each host member and guest migrated into a sophisticated refined room with a vast table to eat food at after the dance party.

Éclair found it necessary to announce something rather important before they consumed the yummy food before their famished eyes and salivating mouths. Everyone inwardly sighed at the French girl and whatever nonsense she had to broadcast. Couldn't she just wait until after dinner?

"I would like to announce that I need to apologize to a certain pair of twins. I was awfully rude yesterday and I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me." The Hitachiin twins did not trust her as far as they could throw her. Hikaru glared at her sweetly sour smiling face with utter disgust. Kaoru, on the other hand, politely accepted the apology to show his natural maturity. Hikaru was reluctant in saying a single word to her. She did not deserve to be forgiven!

"Now that I have said that, let's enjoy this nice meal before us!" She grinned widely, acting like she had won this battle. Hikaru couldn't believe she had the nerve to assume that this war was over.

During the dinner, Kaoru nibbled on small amounts of his food and Hikaru side glanced at him in curiosity. Swiftly, Hikaru cupped his twin's slightly blushed face and smiled at him as he brought him close, smirking face to blushing face. Tamaki's left violet eye flinched in annoyance as the identical twins were showing affection at the dinner table. He wouldn't admit it but he also had something special for the younger twin.

"Ahem! Find a bedroom, you two shady twins! My _poor _Haruhi doesn't need her precious eyes tainted by your foolish antics!" Tamaki shoved a finger in front of the two devious twins holding each other. Kaoru and Hikaru snickered, eyeing the blonde prince with those identical sneaky hazel eyes. Hikaru knew there was friction between him and Tamaki over Kaoru. It was perfectly obvious on the dance floor what Tamaki wanted. He wanted his beautiful younger twin!

The Hitachiin twins were also infamous for aggravating their Tono with their roguish tricks and pranks.

"Tono, guess what?" Hikaru jerked away from his twin, stared him straight in the eye, and crossed his arms across his chest. Tamaki raised an innocent blonde eyebrow at the fraudulent older twin. Challenge was infused in their eyes as Hikaru raised a closed hand in the air. Everyone glanced at him, a few stared, but most of them gawked at what he did next. Hikaru was about to do something that would bring shame upon him. The candles at the extended table flickered for a split second from a whoosh of air.

_Slap!_

"Ouch! Kaoru!"

"What is your problem?" Kaoru scolded his older twin as he strained to pry the grape out of his clenching hand. Kaoru was trying to be civilized but his older twin made it hard to appear sophisticated.

"What is _your_ problem? I'm trying to defend _you_ from _him_." Hikaru retorted, clutching at his red marked cheek in slight vexation. The younger lookalike pinched his lips together in regret and fumbled with his hands under the table.

"No, Hikaru! You're just_ jealous_!" Kaoru's outburst shook the room like an earthquake. He shamefully looked away with tears in the corners of his hazel eyes. Hikaru's hazel eyes widened slightly as realization dawned upon him. His hands clenched in resentment, hazel eyes hardening, and dramatically softening with tears.

The traditional designed wooden chair with expensive etched drawings was thrown behind the older twin swiftly. Hikaru rushed out of the dining party room, whirled the corner sharply, and busted through the doors of the ballroom. He collapsed to the floor in a dark empty room across from the ballroom. His hands clutched at his sobbing face, utterly ashamed for breaking down so easily.

The moment he started to feel passionate feelings for his twin, Kaoru, was the moment he was prone to heartbreak. A fist landed harshly against the floor with regret sounding throughout the previously vacant room.

With a soft sigh and a finishing sniffle, Hikaru stood up to leave the room. However, he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice from nearby.

"What's wrong?" A blonde haired male asked with a cursed puppet on his right hand. He looked just as lonely as Hikaru's heart felt at that moment. A pair of ginger eyebrows raised in disbelief, "N-Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Hikaru coughed noisily, trying to puff himself up and seem tough. The blonde haired blue-eyed male stepped closer, smiling sweetly at the older Hitachiin twin. Without asking, the stranger hugged Hikaru, which caused him to tense up considerably. As soon as the blonde hugged him tighter, Hikaru started to cry softly.

"My name is Nekozawa. What is your name?" Nekozawa introduced himself politely, releasing the twin from the hug gradually. Before Hikaru introduced him, something inside of him caused him to lunge out at Nekozawa and their lips brushed together. The blue-eyed male's eyes widened in fear. He believed that the one who kissed him would be the one he would stay with. It was a strange belief, but Nekozawa was saving his first kiss for someone special. Who knew it would be with another guy?

"Why did you do that?" Nekozawa asked breathlessly as he was dominated by the older twin. Hikaru didn't reply and dived in for another kiss. The blonde decided to return the kiss nervously at first. Confidence rose and so did the temperature in their kisses. The atmosphere seemed to spin as hands tousled through tresses and lips massaged against each other.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had all eyes on him in the dining room. Everyone sent him derogatory vibes, causing him to eventually evacuate the room and abandon his mouth watering dinner. Regret washed all over his quivering body as he turned around the corner sharply and darted outside of the ballroom. Upon entering into the hallway, he heard animalistic noises in a nearby room. Shivers surged through his entire being as he crept closer to the smooching noises.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru choked out, watching as his secret twin lover was making out with some random stranger in a darkened usually vacant room. Tears immediately gathered at his hazel eyes as his hand swiftly covered his scream restraining wide open mouth. He could not believe his eyes at the scene before him.

Nekozawa caught a glimpse of another strawberry blonde that looked exactly like the one who was currently forcing himself on him. He vehemently shoved Hikaru off of him, bounced on to his feet with a terrified expression, and evaded the looming drama. The heavy black door slammed behind him with his heart racing. He surely didn't want to deal with two of those gingers.

Kaoru faltered in his steps, collapsed to the floor, and clutched at his racing heart in agony. He watched dejectedly as his older twin sauntered over to his heap of tears twin. Pocketing his hands with ease, Hikaru simply knelt down in front of his heart-broken twin.

"H-How c-could you?" Kaoru started off weakly with sniffles and waited impatiently for an answer. What made Kaoru snap was the fact the Hikaru shrugged his shoulders without remorse.

"Argh!" Kaoru screamed with violent tears pouring out of his hazel eyes. He pounced on Hikaru, shoving him to the ground, and wrapped his hands around his neck with harsh breaths erupting from his throat. Hikaru gazed back up into Kaoru's cynical hazel eyes with his panicking hands trying to pry the younger's hands off of his neck.

"What?! Am I not good enough for you? Are you that much of a _slut_ that you have to retaliate by kissing someone who you don't even know?" Kaoru tightened his grip around Hikaru's neck and watched as his twin flailed underneath him. Hikaru decided to surrender and faintly smiled as he caressed Kaoru's cheek to wipe away a tear.

Kaoru's heartbeat raced a mile a minute and he had a hard time breathing all of a sudden. He immediately released his constricting hands from Hikaru's neck with new tears falling down. Hikaru leaned forward, cupped Kaoru's distraught face in his hands, and captured him in a longing kiss. Kaoru melted in the kiss, yet felt betrayed beyond belief. He knew it was just a kiss, but for Hikaru to be on top of that guy and make out with him? That's something that would lead to sex. Kaoru frowned into the kiss, jerking back slightly, but failing to turn away when Hikaru grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

In our game, there is no score.

"Forgive me, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered softly against his twin's quivering lips, caressing his neck lovingly.

"Why should you bother?" Kaoru cried out, tired of his twin's fake apologies and tore away from the entire situation. He had to leave or else he would end up doing something he would regret.

Kaoru called for the limousine to pick him up outside of Ouran Academy. He snapped his orange cellular device shut with a broken heart beat. He reached for his head, tears falling freely as he braced himself for the bitter cold weather outside. He closed his hazel eyes, listening intently for the grumbling limousine that is usually always on time and ready. The younger twin was absolutely sickened by his older reflection and the actions that he did to break his heart.

"Please, just take me home," Kaoru sniffled as he tugged out his extensions on the way home. By the time the limousine halted to an abrupt stop, Kaoru had removed the silicone breast and push up bra. He shoved the disregarded articles in his tote bag that he had lying on the floor of the limousine.

Back at the school, in the darkened room, Hikaru frowned to himself with clenched fists. Unfortunately, the Black Magic Club leader never checked on him in his darkest moments. He stood to his feet, opened his periwinkle colored cellphone, checked the time, and called his limousine driver. He had to follow his heart. He really loved Kaoru but wanted to break his heart, because he was scared of something. He was scared of what society would think if it weren't just an act. If it were real, then could he keep going on like this? He was alone at this point. His twin basically vanished from his world. _Their_ world. The world that was off limits to the outsiders, such as Haruhi and the other hosts members. Even his mother and father could not compare to his twin brother.

"Take me home," Hikaru demanded, not aware of his absence of mannerism. He didn't feel like being nice to anyone else. He kept lying to himself and it stabbed him in the heart to lie to his twin. Not just by words, but by actions. The unforgivable action of kissing some other stranger to retaliate with his twin and Tamaki was unacceptable. His jealousy consumed him, swarming in his muddled head, and caused him to act irrationally.

The second the midnight blue limousine halted to a stop, Hikaru bolted out into the snow-covered yard with his black shoes crunching noisily underneath each step. Each step he took was like the gradual breaking of a fragile heart. His twin's heart was in his hands and he was abusing it with all of his unmerciful power and ignorance.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru shouted at the top of his lungs as soon as he busted through the two towering white mansion doors. Ascending the staircase at the speed of light, he called out his twin's name with tears gathering in his hazel eyes.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's face looked distraught as he shoved their shared bedroom door open. There, lying on the floor, was Kaoru, unconscious and bare naked. He couldn't believe his hazel eyes.

"Kaoru!" He repeated the younger twin's name over and over. He lost count of how many times he shook him. Realization dawn upon him and he faltered as he raked hois brain on how to do CPR. He was clueless. He knew that you had to hold their nose, breath into their mouths, and press on their hearts.

"How deep is your love? How deep is your love?" He sang terribly as he thrusted the palm of his left hand with his right hand over it for additional force. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he leaned forward to hear shallow breathing. He pinched Kaoru's nose close, opened his mouth, and exhaled abrupt huffs of breathe into his mouth. Eventually Kaoru coughed as he launched his body forward with slightly widened hazel eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Kaoru. I was so scared. Are you okay? What happened?" Hikaru asked too many questions for the recovering Kaoru to register in his disoriented brain.

"Hikaru, what happened?" Kaoru asked as soft as a feather, sighing. His hazel eyes were in disarray and Hikaru cupped his face fondly. He knew it was wrong but he had to lie to his twin. If he lost his memories, then it's best if he forgot about the kiss between him and Nekozawa.

"Nothing, Kao. I'm here and nobody will hurt you." Ironically, Hikaru was the one who was hurting him the most out of everyone. A single tear escaped from his left hazel eye as he told a bold face lie and his twin believed him with all of his heart.

* * *

Review please! :) I'll accept anything! Reviews help me continue this story! :D


End file.
